Imperial Union of Constantine
The Kingdom of Constantine is a massive empire in white giant, although massive economically, it is only a single country bordering Azurnereich to the northeast. It has several colonies in Centura Donna and the largest abd economically standing being the Northern Kingdom. History *October 12th, 2942 Camilo Souza stepped down as Emperor aft 67 years of leadership. *That same day his young nephew Joaquin Nunez took the name Raul Souza I, he would later change the title from Emperor to Prime Minster (he always preferred this title). However when Camilo Souza III took powerr Emperor was restored and Cultural Enforcement was introduced 'War of Independence' The intial fighting cost the Novan people Millions of fighting men. So when a women's specialized guerilla division was created to fight the Calzadorian units, the invasion succeded and Terra Nova was renamed Constantine. The Federal Republic of Brasil was quickly going into a backwards decent, with the military no longer sufficiently supplied the Brasilian people loyal to the Souza government had left for allied nations, many went to Regnum Dei, Others to the Empire of Aquitania. Souza the first however died of natural cause in his dying country. His second eldest son Camilo the Second headed for Calzador controlled Constantine. Somewhere between 2868 and 2874 is his arrival, his citizenship and then coversion into a freedom fighter. Large scale battles were often at this time, unfortunately the people suffered the most as Calzadorians burned down, executed and jailed anyone who seemed at odds. Finally in 2880 the tides turned as NATO soon gave Souza II and his rebels groups supplies such as food, uniforms and finally weapons. On December 24, 2880 Camilo Souza II and his group won power. NATO Peacekeepers stayed around the capital to drive off any counter by the occupiers. El Cazador and the remains of its empire still exist today, much to the sorrrow and anger to Constantinos who wished for NATO to take Calzador down. "Calzador" is a common last name in Constantine but many claim it was a Constantine cultural name and has no relation to the Calzadorians, often called "Las Cabrones!" by the people of the Kingdom. Soon after Constantine pleadged its loyaltly to NATO and joined in the following year of 2882. 'Reign of Blood(Jan 1-Feb 22nd, 2881)' As thought many were killed by the Calzadorian troops before they departed the nation, many families were left without any reminder of sons, daughters and even babies. Celia Huerta, Leader of the Women's Division discovered a complete roster of the officals who ruled Constantine were still in country. Camilo gave a speech on National Television, he annouced that he created "Martial Units in all cities and towns to find and execute these officals" By Feburary 22nd over 3,045 people were executed and over 90,500 jailed. Civil War: 'Members of the FARC(Revolutionary Armed Forces of Constantine) have captured several hundred villages and medical outpost in the Taiga region LaBouf and the heavy jungle region of Nyugen Hils. Government Contra Intelligence, believe the rebels are based heavily in the Republic of Frankfurt. They used the unstable nation for weapon suppliers and have most of their membership is currently sneaking into Constantine via number of complicated trail networks. Heavy fighting vehicles have been spotted but as far as we know there is no air support. Their numbers in total are unknow but we believe their numbers in Constantine's highland regions is around 50,000-85,000. The Civil War had no clear sides, so it is generally believed that in the Home Kingdom and the outer colonies. Nearly 6 to 12 Million Constantinos died in the conflict, as it dragged out for 18 years. The Davis family (Yugobani bloodline royalty, considered ancestors to present day constantinos.) gave back control to the Popular Monarchs(The Souza Clan) '''Return to Monarch:'In Jan 19,2925 Camilo Souza returned to power after 23 years of Military control under General Davis the fifth. The Souza Clan is in close contacts with other royal families of NATO Camilo Souza the second reached to the age of 88, His successor will be Joaquin Nunez(due to a previous marriage filed under the wife's name.) Constantino-Nevrondan Conflict After Nevronda's refusal to obey UKO's law of independence, General Davis(Head of Special Activities Division) ordered the newly formed Gestapi Secret Police Force and Contra Special Forces to storm the Nevrondan Embassy. The staff has been taken to black sites. Just mintues after this was done, BOPE forces and UKO Airborne Troops landed in the Nevrondan claims, packed and ready for all out warfare... Two Months afterwards both sides back down. Souza Rebels and the Shining Path. In late 2951 Andres Souza (Son of Camilo Souza the third who is head of the Gestapi) began teach others what he calls "Souzismo" (A Constantino influenced form of Socialism) to followers. His popularity grew, but he soon rivialed other socialist movements he was ordered to cease all souzismo activty and join the Expeditionary Force to Panau. After the toppling of the Panauian Government, Constantino forces pulled back to the coast of the Constantino State. Andres and 480 other soldiers were ordered to create an insurgency in the islands of Hanoi and the mountainous island of Ular. Souza's Rebels soon grew into a force of 10,000 are believed to be fighting now with the other 45 factions for control of Panau. The Souza rebels now call themselves "The Shining Path". The Panauan Conflict ended with a Shining Path Victory. Andres Souza was flown into mainlaind Constantine to meet with the rest of the family. Aero Cubana down and Camona Coup de Detat. In September 25th, The Plane carrying Raul Souza, Camilo the third and Andres Souza has crashed in southern constantine. Just minutes later in La Habana, The Presidential Palace was surrounded by Shock Troopers and government officials were forced into hiding. Pro Souza protesters have deemed this a coup. While Pro Camona forces have claimed under the constitutional royal amendenment that the Souza Royal family if killed, the nation under goes a democratic transition. Soon enough the protest stopped and Salvatore Camona took control of the country. Then began a purge of the Gestapi, Military and National Assembly. Pro Souza factions protest against the brutal regime of Salvatore Camona, Camona has been in power the last two months, in those two months over 12,000 have been imprisoned, 500 dead and thousands including the royal family has declared dead by Camona's Constitutionalist supporters. In other news reports of an armed insurrection in the northern mountains, rumors are consistent that Pro Souza factions are now allied with Comanche Tribes and deemed "Northern Alliance." After six months struggle for control, the Pro Souza military supporters and the citizens uprised against the opressive Camona forces (Who was backed by El Calzador) and in the north Camilo and Andres Souza rapidly closed in from the jungles and captured the palace and most of the kingdom. After Mar 2, 2955, Camona forces or ex supporters have been executed. After the coup, The Souza have begun a large culture revolution in Constantine. Fate of the Souza Family Though they survived the crash, it is hinted that Camona's government tracked them in the jungle and are now being held in a blacksite awaiting trial for human rights violations and acts of imperialism. They were ulmately rescued when Free Gestapi members liberated the prisions. Andres and Camilo Souza III have began racing back to the Palace where on Jan 2, 2954 royal troops still loyal realised that they have been lied to and retook the palace. After six months struggle for control, the Pro Souza military supporters and the citizens uprised against the opressive Camona forces (Who was backed by El Calzador) and in the north Camilo and Andres Souza rapidly closed in from the jungles and captured the palace and most of the kingdom.After Mar 2, 2955, Camona forces or ex supporters have been executed. September War of 2973 In the southern province of Cuba, checnic rebels were crossing borders into Constantine to evade Chelonnian Soldiers, during a confrontation with a local constantino militia, 24 innocent civilians were killed, Causing the Imperial Military Forces to ask the National Assembly to Declare War on The Grand State of Chelonnia, also noting that Chelonnia is economically beneficial, it is very unstable in Constantinos living there would be in danger. On 3:30 PM, September 30th, Almost 57,340 Constatino Soldiers rushed across the border into Chelonnia. By 11:21 PM, Chelonnia had fallen to Constantino Forces. Economy The Economy of Constantine is one of the world's most stable economies. Its policy of long-term monetary security and recent political stability has made Constantine a safe haven for investors, creating an economy that is increasingly dependent on a steady tide of foreign investment. Because of the country's small size and high labor specialisation, industry and trade are the keys to Constantine economic livelihood. Constantine has achieved one of the highest per capita incomes in NATO with low unemployment rates and a balanced budget. The Mining sector has also come to play a significant economic role. Foreign trade has been the engine of Constantine's rapid growth during the past 40 years. The economy remains export-oriented, thus it depends on an open world trade regime and remains vulnerable to downturns in the world economy. During this time, the Kingdom had also become an industrial powerhouse, moving beyond initial successes in low-wage sectors like clothing and footwear to the increasingly sophisticated production of computers, pharmaceuticals, and automobiles. Energy Two thirds of Constantineis rich in oil and natural gas.[The region of the Lesser Caucasus accounts for most of the country's gold, silver, iron, copper, titanium, chromium, manganese, cobalt, molybdenum, complex ore and antimony.[In September 2954, a 30-year contract was signed between the State Oil Company ofConstantine Republic (SOCAR) and 13 oil companies, among them Amoco, BP, ExxonMobil, Lukoil and Statoil/ As Western oil companies are able to tap deepwater oilfields untouched by the old Calzadorian exploitation, the province of Azurnibaijan is considered one of the most important spots in the world for oil exploration and development.[121] Meanwhile the State Oil Fund of Comanche Nation was established as an extra-budgetary fund to ensure the macroeconomic stability, transparency in the management of oil revenue, and the safeguarding of resources for future generations. Tourism In Ciudad Tomas the major attractions are the casinos and the hotels. The most famous hotel casinos are located on Maceo Calle 3. These larger casinos are located outside of the city. Many of these hotels are massive, providing thousands of rooms, and have large adjoining casino areas. There are many hotel casinos in the city's downtown area as well, which was the focal point of the city's gaming industry in its early days. Several large hotels and casinos are also located somewhat off the main strip, as well as in the county around the city. Politics For most of its history, Constantine has been a Federal Republic but with a constitutional democracy. The Yugo Empire and the Fedral Republic of Brasil were the last two dynasties of the Yugo Era. Although Yugobania is defucnt its political sphere is not. *Head of State: A Royal Leader(Camilo Souza the Second since 2909) *Secondary Leader: Never excatly established, Military Dictatorship during the civil war, then Military Democracy from 2900-2921 *The Military is obligated by the Constitution too takeover for a 14 year period if the Monarch cannot rule fairly. Polical Parties are allowed, but with heavy supervision by the Royalist Factions Georgraphy *Terrain: The terrain is mostly flat to rolling plains, with rugged hills and mountains in the northeast, mid interior southeast. The lowest point is the Desde Sea at 0 m (sea level)and the highest point is Mount Etowah at 16,476 ft, part of the Sierra Vaca mountain range, located in the southeast of the nation . Other significant mountain ranges are Takur Brauk in the southeast, Appali Range in the center of the kingdom, and the red wood moutains in the northeast. White sand beaches (most notably in Janeiro) as well as mangroves and marshes can be found in the coastal area. The largest is the Cienfuegos Swamp with over 11,750 sq mi. *Agriculture: Sugarcane was the most important part of the economy in Constantine's history, and is still grown on large areas. Extensive irrigation systems are developed in the south Sancti Spritus tobacco used for some of the world's cigars, is grown especially in the Pinar Del Rio Province *Climate: Constantine's climate is tropical and moderated by trade winds. The dry season lasts from November to April and the rainy season from May to October. However in the south and north it snows during the dry season. 799px-Santiago_de_cuba_al_atardecer.jpg|Chivirico, Constantine 2630402220_ba7f171812_z.jpg|La Habana lavish-home.jpg|One of Many Lavish styles in Constantine iraq-jungle.jpg|Constantino Border Divisions Saigon_Streets_15.jpg|Nortes of Northern Kingdom Winning Cuba Team at 2007 Pan American Games.jpg|Constantino Baseball Team 4567231091_5649782703_z.jpg|Southern Constantine Plains Cuban-tobacco-farm9.jpg|Vinales Valley in Southern Constantine carnaval-de-brasil.jpg|Carnaval of Rio in Constantine 540px-Cuba_Habana_Malecon_01.jpg|Tavara City day_in_photos001--500x380.jpg|Hidden Cloud City die-comanch2_sally.jpg|Comanche Nation Flag IMG 4713.jpg|Norte Constantino of Northern Kingdom Education Education is free from Pre K to University in Constantine, but private schools are allowed Science and Technology In 2961, Constantine spent approximately C$29.9 billion on domestic research and development. The country has produced ten Nobel laureates in physics, chemistry and medicine, and is home to a number of global technology firms, such as smartphone maker Research In Motion and video games developer BioWare. Constantine ranks twelfth in the world for Internet users as a proportion of the population, with over 28 million users, equivalent to around 84 percent of its total 2944 population. Crime Prevention. Among developed nations, the Constantine once had above-average levels of violent crime and particularly high levels of gun violence and homicide. There were 5.0 murders per 100,000 persons in 2899, 80.4% fewer than in 2920.Gun ownership rights are the subject of contentious political debate. Crime rates in Constantine remain significantly lower than many other major cities worldwide, with Constantino police acting strongly against any crime, particularly in Havana. Raul Souza commented in 2915 that "The war against crime is also a war against the imperialist enemy." Information on murder and rape crime statistics for the country have never been released by the government, however theft was estimated to be 6,531 cases in 2888, or 62 per 100,000 population. The Constantino penal system contained 19,000 inmates in 2890, approximately 190 per 100,000. Culture Society In Constantine they are three kinds of clans, City, Respected and Royal. The majority of Constantinos belong to the City or Respected clans, but around 100 belong to the Royal clans (Souza, Soto, Haruna, Mendez, Bai Phang, Lindenburg etc) The Royal Clans live generally around La Habana or in the Northern Kingdom. Constantinos are generally friendly and value friendships forever.The greatest cultural focal point of Constantinos is their language, their ethnic background and their society.Though the average Constantinian(Constantino in spanish) is fair skinned, with light brown eyes, their historic backgrounds defer per population group.A Comanche indian is really the home descendent of the Novan peoples who occuiped this nation before Calzadorian Invasions, the Comanche now live in the Hope Colony with almost six million other Constantinos.Yugobano(Yugobanian) are thesecond largest minority group in Constantine, most noticable for their blond hair and green eyes, and their language (Yugos) which is similar to Aquitanian.Yumas- A Prussian Constantino/a, which is becoming a significant group in the fields of robotics.Mulattos are white and black constantinos of any background...Under the Camona Dictatorship the royal family was outlawed, and Salvatore Camona and his leadership began a cult of personality around themselves.A New reinstated Cultural Revolution began in late 2957, The creation of a new ministry as well.Under cultural law much of Constantino's 'backwards ways "as viewed by the Centuran Continent.Embracing the positive aspects of the old Calzadorian customs, Emperor Souza III has issued the construction of the great wall. By 2975 the wall is at least 67 percent complete. Religion Religion is free of choice in the empire, however most of Constantinos in the homeland follow'' Santeria. ''In Santeria(Worship of the Saints) is mostly dominated by Santo De Guerra, (Saint of War) Santo de Muerte(Saint of Death) Santo de Amor (Saint of Love) and Sephiroth the Advent Child(Comparible to Jesus, Budda, Mohemmed, Etc.)The Prayer for sephiroth would be veni, veni, veni venias, no me mori facias, noli manere in memoria,saevam iram iram et dolorem;ferum terrible, veni mi fili, hic veni da mihi mortem iterum, noli manere manere in memoria,saevam iram iram et dolorem, ferum, terrible, fatum mi fili, veni veni veni, mi fili,Qui mortem invitavis,poena funesta natus,noli nome vocare,llle iterum veniet....le secundo adventum puer. English Translation: The Prayer for sephiroth would be come, come, come, come, come, come, you do not let me die,Will not remain in the memory, the wrath of terrible intensity of the anger and pain; Fierce terrible, I came to my son, with time I was here, give me death once more, do not remain, remain in the memory, anger, anger and misery savage, fierce, terrible, fate, my son, come Come, come, my my son, death 's invitation, the punishment of tainted birth, do not call them that name, He will come again. the second coming of the child. Imperial Military of Constantine '''In general the IMC is very well organized well funded within the kingdom, after any conflict the military is usually downgraded and set in reserves. Following independence the Souza Dynasty was determined to protect the kingdom, by 2860, Constantine had the largest military in NATO. Constantine has been involved in many wars in its history perhaps the bloodest being the Second Great War, and the smallest being the September War of 2973. The UKO.-led Coalition forces toppled the government and captured the key cities of a large nation in only 21 days. The invasion did require a large army build-up like the 2891 Gulf War, but many did not see combat and many were withdrawn after the invasion ended. This proved to be short-sighted, however, due to the requirement for a much larger force to combat the irregular Iraqi forces in the aftermath of the war. General Eric Shinseki, Constantine Army Chief of Staff, recommended "several hundred thousand troops be used to maintain post-war order, but then Secretary of Defense Jose Wolf—and especially his deputy, civilian Michael Ramos—strongly disagreed. General Valentine ater said General Shinseki had been right. The Constantinian forces suffered heavy losses also as they advanced elsewhere, and from the series of Chechen counter attacks and convoy ambushes. On 26 January , the Souza government announced that 1,173 servicemen had been killed in Nikkita since October – a more than double rise from 544 killed reported just 19 days earlier. *Operation Kingfish(Attack on District Nine)the Invasion was preceded by an air strike on the Presidential Palace in D9 on 19 Sept 2941. The following day coalition forces launched an incursion into Tien Hamir Province from their massing point close to the Constantino- Nikkia border. While the special forces launched an amphibious assault from theMekong Gulf to secure D9 and the surrounding petroleum fields, the main invasion army moved into southern colony, occupying the region and engaging in the Battle of Nasiriyah on 23 Nov . Massive air strikes across the country and against Iraqi command and control threw the defending army into chaos and prevented an effective resistance. On 26 Nov the 173rd Airborne Brigade was airdropped near the northern city of Kirkuk where they joined forces with Mau rebels and fought several actions against the Green Tide Army to secure the northern part of the District. *Following a major coup de detat, the republic of Panau has been transformed into a ultranationalistic dictatorship, using opressive measures to maintain his power Nyugen "Baby Doc" Minh has been in control for 18 years. Naturally Constantine has remain neutral in these events, but following a sting operation in State of Constantine, UKO (Name to be changed soon) of the Pavano Crime Family, we learned that Baby Doc has been in league with this notorious criminial organization. Upon further investigation Gestapi discovered that Baby Doc has been trying to form rebel groups in the Redemption Mountains (former Scalar Bomb test site) to overthrow the local warlords in the area. Gestapi head of operations known by alias "Thor" has asked the Emperor and General Davis, to launch a full scale invasion of Panau to topple Baby Doc's regime. After 3 weeks of fighting the Panauians gave up. Baby Doc was sent to El Presido del seis in Ciudad Tomas, Kingdom of Constantine. The Islands of Panau now belong to the Kingdom of Constantine... Along with Northern Kingdom, Loghai Pennisula, Panau and Checnya, Constantine has expanded its empire far and wide. Andres Souza's Victory in Panau Islands has earned him passage back home. He currently resides in his home town of Regla in the Artiema Province. Because Constantino Culture is very similar to Calzadorian, The old Calzadorian War flag from 100 years ago is used as the Constantinos. General Ignacio Naka is head of the Constantino Imperial Air Force and he currently holds several powerful positions in the National Assembly. See: The Second Great War Government Agencies The Gestapi are the only GA at the moment. Gestapi are the secret police loyal to the royal family of Constantine only. By 2957 these agencies still exist, with the Cultural Authority being added as well. Iraq-jungle.jpg|Constantino Border Patrols Die-comanch2 sally.jpg|Flag of the Comanche Indians Day in photos001--500x380.jpg|City Hidden in Clouds, (Hidden Cloud) 540px-Cuba Habana Malecon 01.jpg|Tavara City... Soviet troops afghanistan.jpg|Constantino Military Excercise abu-dhabi-1.jpg|Ciudad Tomas Category:NATO Category:United Kingdoms of Oceania Category:West Rio De Janeiro Category:The Green Tide Category:Countries Category:White Giant Category:Countries Category:White Giant empires Category:NATO Category:United Kingdoms of Oceania Category:UKO Category:Greater UKO